The invention relates to an electromedical device for the acceptance and processing of electric physiological signals which develop in a plurality of input channels of a first device unit on the patient side and are transmitted from there with a corresponding number of output channels via galvanically separating coupling locations to a second device unit on the further processing side.
In electromedical devices of this type, i.e., where signals from a plurality of input channels of a first device unit are to be transmitted galvanically decoupled to a plurality of output channels in a second device unit, the problem exists that a corresponding galvanically separating coupling location must be provided for each of the channels. This, however, leads to an undesirably high outlay for coupling locations with the appertaining signal processing electronics.